Four Horsemen
| textColour = White }} The Order of the Four Horsemen (四騎兵の注文, Shikihei no Chūmon) is a band of four supremely powerful entities, bound together by their duty and willingness to serve the Soul King's every behest. Contrary to its name, the organization actually consists of five members, four of which are the more prominently known "horsemen", while the last existing member serves as the mysterious figure whose role is to keep the four entities in check. Overview Throughout the millennia following their creation, the Four Horsemen are mostly regarded as "higher beings" who possess absolute power and authority over Humans in the World of the Living. While this is indeed true, in actuality, the Four Horsemen do not necessarily refer to the certain individuals whom have risen to seize control of the Humans, but rather collective forms of power created by the Soul King in the grand task to scale and limit Humanity's advancement, should it go too far. Having been conceived by the Soul King himself, these forms of energy require a host through which they manifest their will and powers, therefore giving rise to the idea of "horsemen" - certain entities who are powerful and worthy enough to bear the powers and burden of these forms of energy. The sole objective of the Order of the Four Horsemen is to place a boundary over Humans' advancement, for it is among the many fears owned by the Soul King - an entity that is thought incapable of feeling fear. During Humanity's early times, the Soul King was surprised by how clever and curious Humans are, as they are ever in a constant pace in search for knowledge of their existence. At some point, the Soul King feared that the Humans will some day reach the technological advancement necessary for them to discover the existence of higher beings and the extra-dimensional plane in which they dwell; or worse: throw the spiritual dimensions into imbalance. It was then that the Soul King decided to create the four notoriously known forms of energy - pestilence, war, famine, and death - and tasked them to set a standard upon which Humanity's advancement shall stand firm for centuries. While this task may make them seem evil in some ways or another, it could be said that their grand task is to protect the spiritual planes from Humanity's potential errors, and protect humanity itself from external threats. Organization Ethics behind how the Order of the Four Horsemen work cannot be detailed for certain, for they rarely reveal it themselves. However, it is known that to procure a seat among the five members of the Order, one must prove to be more powerful than the current title holder; how this works remain undetermined, although it could be said that one does not have to necessarily kill the title holder, as incapacitating seems sufficient enough. This method ensures the continuing growth of the Order in terms of power scaling proportionate to humanity's ever growing abilities. Those who are powerful and worthy enough to procure a rank, either as a horseman or even the one who holds absolute power above the usual horsemen, are given full access to the vast powers of the entity that symbolizes the title. Such powers come in various forms, either as an augmentation to their own arsenal or a new power entirely, and one may or may not retain such powers should they pass on the title to another title holder. Each member of the Order is responsible for patrolling a considerably extensive area of the Human world which often includes regions, islands, and even an entire hemisphere, and a number of key aspects that may play a significant role in progressing humanity's advancement. It is also the task of the Four Horsemen to eye whomever enters and exits the mortal realm; should a threat in any form emerge, they are tasked to immediately scale the threat level. If the threat level does not fulfill certain criteria, the Four Horsemen are not allowed to mobilize against the threat, and instead passes the responsibility to the hands of Shinigami. Any horsemen who dares to lash out against given orders are met with extreme prejudice by the other horsemen and the fifth member themselves. Members Former Members Trivia *This article is purely based on the author's deep interest in the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Category:Organizations